8 Things You Never Knew
by kneazlepuff
Summary: 8 things you never knew about the next generation kids. Each chapter will feature a different character.
1. Dominique

**Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I do not own anything, I'm merely playing with her characters to amuse myself.**

**A/N: This is the next generation kids as I see them, written purely because I needed somewhere to vent about my ****head canons or else I would explode. I picked the number 8 because it's my lucky number and I started with Dominique because she is one of my favorites, help me decide which one to do next in your reviews! **

1. Dominique got the short end of the stick with the Veela gene. While Victoire had the strongest Veela powers which she had to constantly work to keep under control and Louis had the most control over them, turning it on and off as easily as pressing a button, Dom barely had any powers at all. She had to concentrate extremely hard to achieve the slightest effect and was usually left mentally exhausted afterward. She thought this was extremely unfair because she was the only one of her siblings who actually appreciated them. Louis merely used them as a form of amusement while Vic absolutely loathed them. It drove Dom crazy.

2. Even though she always acted extremely vain, she secretly thought she wasn't beautiful. Oh, sure, she _was_ a pretty girl, but she wasn't_ breathtaking_, like her sister was. This was part of the reason she was so mad about Victoire having more Veela powers – she believed that she needed them more than Vic did. She needed them to "squash out the _Weasleyness_ that shined through" as she liked to say. Indeed, after their father, she had the most Weasley like appearance in the family. She was a blonde just like her siblings, but her hair had a definite tinge of red in it and she was covered in freckles, even more freckly than some of her fully redheaded cousins.

She always thought they made her look freakish, until a certain Slytherin boy convinced her otherwise.

3. She'd asked the Hat to put her in Gryffindor or at least Slytherin, which would make the perfect backdrop to the petty rivalry between her and Victoire. But no, the stupid piece of rag had placed her in Ravenclaw, where she would _"fit in best and be happiest"_, as if that meant anything. The little eleven year old Dominique had felt like she was forever doomed to being the "smart one" while Victoire was "the beautiful one".

4. Which was actually sort of true. She _did_ have almost genius level intelligence, which she tried extremely hard to conceal. In her second year, she tried out for the Quidditch team after spending countless nights sneaking out to the grounds and practicing in the cold slush, just so she could perhaps become "the athletic one" instead. She became the fiercest - and unfortunately the smartest - beater Ravenclaw ever had.

Once she turned thirteen and got interested in boys, she stole the Ravenclaw Prefect's boyfriend, who was also a Prefect and Quidditch captain. In her fifth year, she quit the team because it interfered with her social life, and dumped the Quidditch captain for the resident Slytherin "bad boy", resolving her reputation as the smart one, who was _also_ "the one who is the heartbreaker of Ravenclaw". She never could fully shake off the smart label because even though she hardly ever studied, she still ended up getting Es in everything, even a few Os.

5. Her favorite cousin was Agnés, Tante Gabrielle's daughter. Every summer, either they went to France or Tante Gabrielle came to England with her daughter. Tante Gabrielle had never married but she had many lovers, a different one every month, so Agnés had never met her father. Not that she seemed all that bothered by that. She was the most carefree girl Dom had ever met, a true wild child. She'd shown Dominique how to have a good time, convinced her to go skinny dipping at night, diving off the cliffs next to the Shell Cottage, took her to the best parties in France when she visited her tante, helped her become fluent in French – Tante Gabrielle and Agnés both spoke very little English and only attempted using it when conversing with Bill, preferring to always speak French to Fleur and her daughters – and had gotten her hooked on smoking Muggle cigarettes. _"Tout le monde fume _à_ Paris!_", she'd said dismissively when Dominique had first seen her smoking and asked if that wasn't harmful. Of course once Dominique had started smoking, it had become this fashionable thing and now everybody – everybody that _mattered_ at least - smoked in Hogwarts too.

6. Despite her cold, hard exterior; Dominique was a secret romantic. She'd watched all the romantic films from the 50s on the thing called _DVD player_ Grandad Weasley had which was a gift from her Uncle Harry. She'd rather eat Bubotuber pus before she'd admit it, but she always hoped for the kind of love the actors in those films had. The kind that left you starry eyed and breathless after a kiss. She used to think she would finally reveal her real self to that special guy, and he would fall in love with her for what he saw behind her cold, hard mask. When she found that special feeling, those fireworks and breathless kisses, when she bared her heart and soul and the boy _did_ indeed love her for it; she realized that it still wasn't enough. _Yes,_ they loved each other but in the end, he still loved somebody else _more._ And for the first, and last, time in her life, Dominique experienced what it was like to be on the receiving end of heartbreak.

She decided that while real love _did_ exist, it was every bit as useless as she used to say before.

7. Her favorite uncle was Charlie. She really admired him for being strong enough to follow his passion abroad, leaving behind his family. She also loved how passionate he was about his dragons, she'd never felt that kind of passion for anything and it intrigued her. He was also a bit of a rebel, the _black sheep_ of the family, so to speak. He drank, he smoked, he'd never gotten married, he had many lovers, from both sexes... He'd ran away to _Romania,_ to chase _dragons_ for Merlin's sake! Grandmum Weasley didn't approve and was always nagging him about one thing or the other, showing his siblings as examples he should look up to. Dominique could definitely relate to _that._

He rarely visited, but when he did, he never talked down to her like the other adults did, never scolded her when he caught her sneaking into the house at dawn and when he saw her smoking on the cliff, he sat down next to her and asked if he could have a fag as well. He flew with her and helped her train. He even allowed her and all the other cousins to visit him at Romania even though she was sure they would be nothing but inconveniences.

_She_ was the only one who took him up on that offer anyway.

8. Despite her intelligence, she never had any idea what she wanted to do with her life. She always told her friends at Hogwarts that she would be a model. She always told her Dad she would be a curse breaker just like him and told her Mamman that she would go into law like her Aunt Hermione did and her Mamman never had the time to, because she had to take care of them. She always told her Quidditch obsessed boyfriends she would play Beater professionally. But she was merely telling everyone what they wanted to hear, she had no idea what _she_ wanted.

Until she visited her Uncle Charlie in his dragon sanctuary and came face to face with a dragon.

He'd told her again and again not to go near the lake just outside the reserve because there was something in there, and they had no idea what it was but it had injured one of the dragons so it was obviously lethal. She, of course, hadn't listened. She'd never followed_ any_ rules in her life, so she'd figured, _why start now?_

So as she was lounging against a tree, having a smoke, she'd come face to face with the thing in the water. It was some kind of dragon, which was so mind blowing as no one had ever heard of a water dragon, she, being the – albeit reluctant – true Ravenclaw she was, had forgotten to even be afraid. She'd stood up and walked straight to the beast, as if in some kind of trance. The beast had looked at her somewhat warily, its nostrils flaring. It had beautiful greenish blue scales that shone brightly under the blazing Romanian sun. She had, unable to help herself, raised her hand to touch its head and as she would later swear up and down, she had been _so_ sure it would let her. If only Uncle Charlie and his men hadn't come running down the hill, bellowing their heads off, scared out of their minds to see her, someone with zero dragon experience, standing face to face with a mysterious new dragon kind that enjoyed killing other dragons as a past time.

The beast had freaked out and slashed its spiked tail over her torso, knocking her down, before disappearing back into the water. When she came to three days later, in the hospital wing of the sanctuary, her Uncle Charlie was peering at her worriedly, her family had flown over all the way from England and even _Victoire l_ooked distressed. Her whole torso was covered in bandages, Uncle Charlie was apologetically explaining there would be some scarring, when suddenly, _she smiled broadly._

She'd found her passion in life.

**P.S. If anyone's interested, here's my face claim for Dominique (I do not own the picture!):(remove the spaces & copy & paste it)**

www. pinterest pin / 417427459184637816 /


	2. Lily Luna

**A/N: Another one of my favorites for the 2nd chapter, Lily Luna. My headcanon of her is pretty different than everyone else's, so I hope I do not offend anyone. Please tell me which character you would like to see next in your review!**

1) Everyone knew there was going to be at least one Slytherin in the family. The odds just weren't in favor of upholding the Weasley family tradition of being Gryffindors. Lily knows for a fact that Uncle George had been taking bets amongst the adults on who it would be, with ambitious little Molly being the most popular choice by far.

However nobody had expected that it would be _her, _sweet little Lily Luna Potter, the youngest of the family. Uncle George had spit out his morning coffee when he'd heard, refusing to believe she wasn't a Hufflepuff. Lily knew she truly belonged with the snakes though. She knew exactly what she wanted and went after it no matter what, she had a mean streak under her sweetness and since she was a naturally charming person, she found it extremely easy to manipulate people when she wanted. Her brothers also agreed wholeheartedly with her sorting. James and Albus both swore up and down that they always knew she'd end up in the "snake pit" as they called it. James had been especially thrilled because surely their parents would see Lily for the manipulative little girl she was and they would not be so wrapped around her little finger anymore.

When he'd voiced these thoughts, Lily had merely laughed and ruffled his hair because she knew it pissed him off when she did that.

The look on his face was priceless when he got blamed for yet another one of his little sister's pranks and all he got for his "But you have to believe me – she's a Slytherin!" defense was an eye roll from their mum and a speech on the importance of interhouse unity from their dad.

2) Being the only Snake in her family, she has fierce House pride. As soon as she came home for the holidays in her first year, she decorated her room in emerald and silver, draped over the bed, the curtains, plastering several large Slytherin banners on the wall… Her brothers did their best to remove them, but she'd used the Permanent Sticking Charm – with the help of a certain Metamorphmagus of course – so they had to resort to complaining to their parents.

Ginny had merely rolled her eyes again, both to her sons' vehement protests that it wasn't the same as their Gryffindor decorations and that Slytherin stuff shouldn't be allowed, and to the lengths her daughter went to show she was proud, not ashamed, of being a Slytherin. Harry, on the other hand, had smiled fondly, and a little tearfully, when he saw the decorations: Her room mirrored her father's late godfather, Sirius's teenage bedroom, who had strived to emphasis his difference from his all Slytherin family by decorating it in red and gold.

3) Despite being in Slytherin, Lily takes after her mum in both personality and looks. However, she gets on better with her dad by far. She thinks the reason she and her mum argue so much is how similar they are. Ginny Potter is every bit as stubborn as her daughter and unlike her husband, she is far too savvy to fall for Lily's innocent act. While Harry is intent on spoiling his little baby girl, Ginny is all about tough love, which makes for a lot of screaming and banging of doors between the two feisty redheads. When there is something _seriously _wrong though, Lily always cries on her mum's shoulder because she knows that deep down, Ginny is the one that _truly _gets her.

4) Despite fighting with them constantly, she adores both of her brothers. She doesn't have a favorite, although she is much more similar to James in nature. They are both hotheaded, bold, and get in major pranking wars that can last for months all through their childhood. Poor Albus had to develop major observation skills to avoid getting in the middle of their pranks. So people usually assume Albus is her favorite, since she and James rarely play "nice" with each other. However, James is always uncharacteristically protective of her, and though no one would guess it, she is his confidant. She knows things about James that no one else - not even Al - does, and surprisingly, it has never occurred to her to use them as blackmail material.

She'd never play that kind of games with the people she truly cares about.

5) She also has her oldest brother to thank for "discovering" her Quidditch talent. She hasn't forgotten what he did for her back when they were little kids, playing Quidditch on their toy broomsticks.

Albus, already tired of the "You look just like your father!" exclamations from all the adults that spotted him when they all went out to Diagon Alley to do grocery shopping with their mum - and quite frankly, also lacking the necessary Quidditch skills according to Lily – was content with playing Keeper. James and Lily though, both wanted to play Seeker, "just like Daddy". They had a major row, and Lily, at the age of six, already old enough to know little girls and tears usually equals getting people to do her bidding, pretended to be on the verge of tears, making her lower lip tremble convincingly. James had let her play Seeker then, and every single time after that.

Lily grew up to be an excellent Seeker, always said to be better than both her dad and her Uncle Charlie, certainly the best seeker the Slytherin team ever had. Gryffindor always loses to Slytherin when she is playing, because no matter how much more they score, Lily always catches the Snitch within minutes of the game. James often jokes that he never should've let her play Seeker back then, since even though James is a great Chaser and almost never misses, the Gryffindor Seeker is nothing compared to Lily and he always loses to his little sister.

6) Just like her namesake, Lily is brilliant at Potions. She has a natural talent, an understanding of the nature of the ingredients she uses and how they come together to create a potion. She understands what would improve that creation and which alterations would bring about which results. She is especially famous for her hangover potion, her brothers, cousins and friends are always asking her to make them some, so she keeps a stock of it just in case. She also brews wonderfully effective beauty potions, which are especially appreciated by Dominique. When she needs extra cash, she sells them at the Slytherin common room. Even though everyone insists she should open up a store to sell potions after Hogwarts, she doesn't really fancy brewing potions for a living. She strives for something more exciting than that, though she hasn't yet decided what that might be.

7) Lily Luna's favorite person in the whole world used to be Teddy Lupin. She used to adore him when she was a little kid, always trailing after him. And he was always _so _great with her. He was so patient, always put up with her childish little games that involved dolls and tea parties and crayons, even though he was a teenager when she was a toddler and his friends always sniggered at him for "his baby best friend".

When she grew up and puberty hit her like a truck, she developed a major crush on him. To her, he was the epitome of cool. He was handsome, funny, charming and geniunely nice. He was also dating her beautiful, part Veela cousin, they had been together since Hogwarts. Seeing them together, being adorable with each other; hearing all of the family talking about how they were the perfect couple, Uncle George taking bets on when they would get married… It all made Lily feel horribly inadequate. And _that_ was a scary feeling, because Lily Potter had never felt inadequate in her life before. She was a fiery, confident girl; the baby of the Potter-Weasley clan, the Chosen One's little princess who got everything she wanted. So she threw herself at other boys, boys who wanted her, who complimented her, who made her feel special, even if just for one night. She seeked the validation Teddy couldn't, _wouldn't, _give her, from everyone else.

This was perhaps the worst part: She knew that Teddy knew how she felt. He had to. He'd always been the one person she couldn't trick, couldn't manipulate, the only one who saw right through her lies. And that meant he simply didn't care, because he never treated her like he saw her as anything other than his pseudo-little sister.

8) _Except when he did. _

He was drunk and feeling reckless, looking for trouble. She was young and stupid, thought she was in love. Victoire had hurt him somehow, though she hadn't asked and he hadn't bothered to explain, and… Things happened that Lily wishes she could just Obliviate off her memory.

She'd always thought she would be over the moon if Teddy Lupin liked her. But she found that his brief liking, fuelled by lust and alcohol and rage at his girlfriend, followed by his guilt ridden conscience, his stone cold avoidance and his fleeting, embarrassed glances was not something she enjoyed at all. She felt dirty. Used.

And worst of all, she had lost her favorite person in the world. Their relationship was so strained now that they even avoided family events, so they wouldn't run into each other. They had become strangers and it broke Lily's heart.

**Please review, because reviews make me so unbelievably happy and favoriting/following without reviews isn't very nice :(**


	3. Rose

_**A/N: **_**Here's Rose Weasley, who I imagine to take after her father rather than her mother, which is apparently the complete opposite of everybody else's ****head canon :D I also don't ship Scorrose. Oops. Anyway, here we go, sorry for the long delay by the way, I was too busy with my finals, I'll update more regularly from now on! If you have any particular character you wish to see in the next chapter, let me know in the reviews!**

1. Many people would think that being the daughter of Hermione Granger-Weasley - the war hero, the brains of the infamous Golden Trio, the witch who almost single handedly revolutionized Wizarding Law – would put an unbelievable amount of pressure on Rose Weasley. She certainly had big shoes to fill.

Shoes that she had no intentions of ever stepping in. She doesn't give a damn what is expected of her. Sure, she _is_ a smart girl, but she is nothing like her mother. She has a loud mouth, a wicked – if a tad unkind at times – sense of humor, a certain knack for getting into trouble and a mighty appetite. "Honestly, she is basically a female Ron," her aunt Ginny always says with an amused look at her mother. The only things she has in common with her mother are her determination to stand up for what she believes in and her love of reading.

However, much to the annoyance of Hermione, she prefers trashy Muggle romance novels.

2. Despite her love for romance novels – and her secret inner romantic – she is the true definition of a tomboy. She lives in her jeans and Weasley jumpers, knows more swear words than most of her male cousins combined and hardly has any female friends that are not related to her. Even as a little kid, she'd never been one to have tea parties and play with dolls, preferring to play outside and get dirty. She never fully grows out of it, and though she did eventually become interested in boys, she's disliked dresses all her life.

3. She adores Quidditch. Ever since she was a little kid, she's been to every single Chudley Cannons match with her dad. She knows the team statistics like the back of her hand. However she has serious acrophobia, so she cannot play. She's quite frustrated by this and has tried to overcome her fear numerous times, getting on a broom only to freeze up and end up being helped down by others, shaking violently. So she overcompensates by reading every article on Quidditch she can get her hands on and helping her brother and cousins train.

4. She is every bit awkward with relationships as her parents were at Hogwarts. She is a little immature and has a tendency to speak before she thinks. She can come across as insensitive at times as well, because even though deep down she is an emotional person, she usually finds it hard to express those emotions. She particularly has a hard time with showing her softer side, since she fears vulnerability. Of course, the fact that most of the guys at Hogwarts consider her "_one of the boys_" hardly helps.

As a result, she has a really messy love life, breaking a lot of hearts without even realizing it and being on the receiving end of heartbreak quite often as well. The tales of her love life, or lack thereof, never cease to amuse Hugo, who does his best to give her advice, even though Rose is mostly unable to follow it and ends up messing things up even _more._ However no matter what Hugo says, Rose is still confident that one day she _will f_ind her Prince Charming, no matter how many frogs she has to kiss first.

5. She didn't like Scorpius when she met him. He came to her and Al's compartment to ask if he could sit there because apparently not many people wanted to sit with a Malfoy. Al being Al, of course befriended him right away but Rose was a daddy's girl through and through and couldn't help but be a little prejudiced against him. He didn't exactly prove her wrong either, he was reserved, pretentious and somewhat snarky, all qualities she dislikes immensely. She also expected a more grateful attitude to be honest, considering they were the only ones willing to let him sit with them. Once they arrived at Hogwarts and both she and Al got sorted into Gryffindor and Scorpius got in Slytherin, she forgot all about him, settling into their familiar twosome with Al.

However that first week, she and Al found Scorpius backed into a corner by his fellow Slytherins, their wands drawn on him. Albus of course stepped in to rescue him, and they grudgingly left Scorpius alone, not wanting to mess with Harry Potter's kid. A few days later, this time_ she_ had to hex two fifth year Gryffindors to get them off a battered and bruised Scorpius Malfoy, who mumbled his embarrassed thanks and practically ran off so that he wouldn't have to meet her eyes. She, just like Al, kept rushing to his aid whenever other students gave him a hard time just because of his last name. Because it didn't matter if Rose disliked him, the daughter of Hermione Granger would never allow _anyone_ to be bullied.

By the time it was Christmas, the rest of the students had learned not to mess with Malfoy, at least not _openly_, and Scorpius had joined Rose and Al, forming a trio that would be known as the "_new Golden Trio_" throughout their Hogwarts years. Because, as their Uncle Harry would later say, there are some things you just can't share without ending up liking each other, and fighting off bullies for months is one of them.

6. Rose had never planned for anything to happen between her and Scorpius. She'd honestly never even felt attracted to him. But somehow, one drunk night, they wound up in bed together. She'd been quick to dismiss it as a one time mistake, but against her better judgement, it happened again. And again.

This time, she convinced herself that it was just sex and didn't mean anything. And to her, it truly _didn't_. However Scorpius had to go and ruin everything, confessing he liked her _like that_. As someone who's been "_friendzoned"_ all her life, dismissed as "_one of the boys_", she hated to do the same to Scorpius, hated hurting his feelings, but it had to be done.

Thankfully, he ended up falling for another Weasley girl soon after, and after a brief rocky period, they continued to be best friends.

7. Rose is quite bright - despite being nowhere near her mother's level – but she is also extremely lazy. She'd rather be goofing off with her friends, laughing and talking about Quidditch. As a result, she always leaves everything to the very last minute, at which point the more driven side of her, inherited no doubt from Hermione, comes out and she neurotically rushes to complete her assignments or finish her studies for the exam, having quite a few nervous breakdowns along the way. She manages to scrape Es mostly – except she fails rather spectacularly at History of Magic – but no one in their right mind would define her as _"academic"_. She _is_ however quite nosy and Quidditch obsessed, so it comes as no surprise when she becomes a journalist after Hogwarts. She publishes her first book a mere three years after Hogwarts, a biography of Viktor Krum, which is a huge success. She ends up doing a complete series of biographies of prominent figures in the wizarding world, eventually becoming the first person to write an _authorized_ biography of Harry Potter.

8. While writing her first book, she spends a lot of time in the Krum mansion, interviewing Viktor Krum. His son Stefan is usually around, either reading at some corner or brooding. He is _always_ frowning, barely smiles even when she greets him. He treats her rather brusquely and he both annoys and fascinates her, so when one day he asks her out, she's shocked but unable to say no. Over their steaming mugs of strong Bulgarian coffee, she finds out that he's actually quite intelligent, well-read and that he flat out sucks at Qudditch, which caused him to be largely ignored both by the media and by his father in favor of his sister, who has inherited their father's talent and is currently off touring the world with her team.

Thirteen months later, they get married and he has this uncharacteristically huge smile on his face, his eyes shining as he looks at her. The sheer adoration she sees in those eyes takes her breath away, and with a rush, she realizes that she _has_ found her Prince Charming after all.

**Please review!**


End file.
